


KIDS

by CutePastelStarsalior3



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Character Death, Children death, Divorce, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePastelStarsalior3/pseuds/CutePastelStarsalior3
Summary: After a game of truth or dare goes horribly bad after leaving Patton in tears, the other sides try to fighter out what to do to help their father figure
Relationships: None
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	KIDS

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a comic by @rinzay On Tumblr

It was a good day.

  
Key word; _way_.  
  


The day only turn bad after a game of truth or dare. 

It was a ordinary day. A normal rainy Sunday. Thomas and the sides were relaxing in the living room playing games and watching Netflix. 

After a while of binge watching tv, everyone was starting to get bored. It was only when Roman decided to play Truth it Dare that made everything more interesting. The game started out as fair and fun but it quickly turn emotional and heavy after Remus starts to ask difficult and personal questions. 

Roman, Virgil, and Patton were sitting in a open triangle shape on the floor, Virgil in the middle with Patton on his right, were the happy light blue side had his back pressed against the couch, and Roman was on Virgil’s left side. All three men had their knees touching each other. 

Remus, Logan and Thomas were on the couch. Remus was in the middle sitting upside down with his knees hanging against the couch’s back and his head on the carpet. Remus has one hand against his stomach while the other was moving around as he talked. 

Logan was in the far right hand corner with his knees against under himself while he was drinking some coffee. Thomas was on the left hand corner leaning against the couch’s arm rest. Deceit was sitting on Roman’s “throne” which was just a bunch of beanbag chair and a bunch of blanket and pillow stack together to form some sort of lump. Deceit was both monitoring the game and keeping sore of who was winning the game and not cheating.   
  


“Ok, ok, ok, who’s turn is next?” Roman ask out loud as he drummed his fingers against his thigh.

“It’s Remus’s turn” Deceit monotony replied.

  
“YAY” Remus have a small shout. Quickly looking around Remus look to see who his next victim would be. “Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm idk, hmm maybe-“ Remus joke as he stroked his mustache carefully looking at each of his friends with a sly look.   
  
“ **Oh** for the love of- Remus hurry up!” Virgil inpatiently cried out.   
  
“Ok ok, yeesh, fine I chose Patton. Patty-cakes, truth or dare?”   
  


“Oh. Um how about truth.” Patton said glancing up at Remus.   
  


“ Ok, why do you call yourself dad?” Remus asked.   
  
Patton smile, then gave a small giggle. “Isn’t obvious? I mostly act as a father figure to the other sides, so it’s a bit natural to play up the dad role.” 

Remus click his tounge. “But Pat, none of us are you’re kids! It would make sense if your acted like a dad after you meet us, but you acted this way before Virgil was alive! Do you have a secret husband that we don’t know about?” Remus rambled.   
  
  


“ Remus, stop rambling, Patton already answer his question now who-“ Logan started to say. 

“Um actually, Patton didn’t technically answer the question, he gave a half-truth, not a full truth.” Deceit interrupted.   
  
“WHAT???” Everyone but Patton and Deceit yelled. Patton look sheepishly at the ground while Deciet stared at Patton.   
  
“So to continue the game, Patton you need to tell the truth, the full truth. I know when you are lie so don’t try. Where are your kids, Patton.” Deceit asked.   
  
“Yeah Patton How can you be a dad if you don’t have any kids!” Remus added on. Logan have a hard look at Remus, telling his to knock it off. 

  
Patton stopped smiling.  
  
  


The room was dead quite. Where was his kids? Patton close his eyes, trying to remember if he even had kids.   
  


Suddenly he remembered two faces. Two young faces of a girl and a boy. The girl was around 10 or younger, she had long brown hair that when to armpits, brown eyes and she wore a pink hair band. The boy taller, he had shorter brown hair and brown eyes. The boy look to be around 12.   
  


He remember created videos and laughing and playing with his kids. He rember loving them and teaching them and caring for them. But what where there names?  
  


Sally? Ben? Haley? Mark? Hannah? Daniel? No matter how hard he try to remember his children’s names he couldn’t.

He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember. HE COULDN’T REMEMBER.   
  


Patton gave a wet sob. He started to cry. His shoulders shook and he couldn’t see. Panicking, Virgil grab onto Patton arm. The others sides were confused why was Patton crying? Did something happen to their happy dad figure?   
  


“Patton are you ok?” Logan ask as he kneeled in front of Patton. He slowly lifted the crying man’s face, and stared into the man’s eyes.   
  


“Patton, Are you ok? Can you tell us what’s wrong? Are you having a panic attack?” Logan whispered.   
  


Before Patton could replay, he got another memory. He remembers fighting with someone, a women. She had long light brown hair that when to her should blades, pale skin, bright blue eyes, and long legs. The mystery women would wear businesses suits and have a sern face.   
  


But the women seem to love him. She had a wedding ring on. In the memory women wasn't wearing her ring, and in her hands was divorces papers. The women was yelling at Patton about how he was dangerous, stupid, and careless father. The women yelled how he was hurt her children.   
  


Patton remember how he spend the months yelling and fighting with the ex-wife, and how many times he had to go court to fight for custody for his children. Patton was denied full costody, but was given half. Things we’re getting better after the divorce. Well, it was better for his ex-wife and the kids. They moved two as far as possible for Patton, his ex-wife was reluctant on letting the kids spend tike with their father. But after two years, the two adults found a system that could work.   
  
Everything change after the car crash. 

It was a rain April day. Patton was taking the kids back to their mother’s. Patton’s youngest, his beautiful little girl was asleep in the backseat, holding onto her stuffed toy sheep. As for his oldest, his handsome young son was in the passenger seat looking out the window, listening to music. Patton was pissed. Not at his children. He would never yell or get angry at his wonderful children. He was angry at his ex-wife. After the divorce, Patton changed about his live. 

  
He quite his job and sold his house to live move in town and to work as a bartender. During the years Patton discovered that he was gay. at first Patton paniced, he was heavily religious, what would happen if his church or much worse, his family found out? His family was already angry and disappointed about Patton’s divorce. But over the time after coming out to his family and church Patton slowly found that he could be himself and to have his religion.   
  
The reason why Patton was so angry right now was because after two years of finding and being himself, Patton decided to come out to his ex-wife. It was only far seeing how that she was going to help raise his kids. The only problem was that she was homophobic. His ex immediately got into a fight with Patton, saying how he was going to croupt her children and that it would confuse them. 

  
Now Patton know that he should drive when he was angry, but it was late, the kids had school in the morning, and Patton didn’t have enough money to get a hotel for the night. Patton gave a glance at his son, lately the kids seem withdrawn and tired. The divorce must have been to much for the kids Patton thought. Hopefully Patton would be abel to see his kids next week, if his ex-wife didn’t demand the court to give her full custody.   
  
“Daddy love you sport, you know this right? I love your sister too” Patton gently said, it was hard to talk to his son lately and he wanted to let his son know that he was there for him. 

His boy gave a small chuckle. “Yeah dad, I know, [redacted] knows too. I’m just tired of moving place to place” 

Patton gave a small sad smile;“Well you know sport, if you want you can try living with me or your mother permanently. If that what you want. No pressure. Hmm it’s kind of late why don’t we try to find somewhere to sleep, then we can get some breakfast at a dinner? What do you say, sounds like fun!” 

“Mm yeah, maybe. I don’t—-SHIT, DAD THE ROAD! His son yelled.

Patton look back up at the road, the car was curved toward the left heaving for a truck. Patton jerk the wheel try to keep the car steady, but the car slid against the wet pavement and end up flipping and crashing on the road.   
  


Everything even black.  
  


A month.  
  


One month ago Patton got into a car crash, he and his children were sent to the hospital. His daughter die on impact, broken neck. His son only lasted halfway to the hospital due to internal bleeding. His son didn’t cry the whole way toward the hospital. He was trying to stay strong for his dad, who was on the verge of hysteria, both from grief from kissing his daughter and from the panic from seeing his son in so much pain. His son only broke down when the pain was to much.   
  


In one month, his ex-wife move across country. Never to speak or see him again.   
  


In one month Patton loss his family. 

In one month Patton life became hell.   
  


In one month Patton would rather die then to live without his children.   
  


So Patton did.   
  


Patton swolled a bottle of doctor prescribed medicine and he hung himself with his cardigan, one little grey one that his daughter gave him for his birthday a few years ago. Patton know that using a cardigan wasn’t the most proper way to hang yourselves but Patton wanted to have some happy memory before he died.   
  


Out of two years and one month, this was the happiest Patton been.

When Patton woke up, he was in a white room. The first think he noticed was that he didn’t have his glasses. The second thing he noticed was that he was a little boy, around 8. Patton reach up toward his neck, yes he was still wearing his cardigan. 

Suddenly the white room was transform into a little boys room. There was a bed, a carpet, a bookcase, and some toys.  
There sitting on the bed was a little boy that look a lot like him. Or did Patton look a lot like the boy? Anyway the boy walk over to Patton. He had brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a white-tshirt and cargo pants.   
  


“Hi! My name is Thomas! What’s you’re?” Thomas ask as he grab Patton’s hand holding it up with both his hands toward the air.   
  


“I’m Patton!”

“Hehe that sound like a old man name like a dad!” Thomas laugh.   
  


Patton smile. Was he dead? Or was he a ghost? The little boy could see and touch him so maybe he was in heaven? Why does Heaven look like a child’s bedroom?   
  


“If you want you can call me dad!” Patton reply happy, the boy seem nice, maybe they could be friends.

As the hours when’s by Patton and Thomas played. Soon the days turn into months then years. The one day they meet another little boy name Logan. The three of them had lots of fun.   
  


They had so much fun that Patton couldn’t remember how he got here. Why was he here? He feel something stir in the back of his head every time he look at his cardigan. Did someone give this to him? Remember a little give giving it to him, maybe it was from one of Thomas’s cousins?   
  


Oh well Patton thought. It must’ve not have been important to remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone want this to be a multi fic? Im thinking about writing more chapters.


End file.
